Monkey Business
by Hindervines
Summary: One-Shot SeaMonkeys Smut. - Sun and Neptune are always at eachother's necks, but one rainy afternoon, their friendship takes a step further.


**Monkey Business**

**Hey guys, so this is a short story that I wrote for a friend. It's also the first time I've written smut for an M/M pairing, so please leave reviews and criticism. As always thanks for reading**

Vale was quiet at this time. The sun was setting, and a pink sky broke through the clouds that bore the previous rainstorm. Through the city the ambience mixed with the shimmering of the last of the rain falling created a beautiful scene. Couples could be seen walking through the streets, arms linked, laughing without a care in the world. Within this crowd walked a couple of aspiring young hunters in the making.

Neptune donned his usual attire, as it was suitable for almost any weather. Sun on the other hand opted to wear a white tank top, which was now soaked, exposing his perfectly toned body. Over this he wore a vibrant yellow and white varsity jacket. Instead of shorts he wore jeans, and kept his trainers on. It was unusual for the Faunus boy to be wearing so much clothing, but it was pouring down earlier, and he didn't care for the rain very much. They were walking back to their temporary accommodation near the docks. As they strolled, Sun was listening to his friend.

"Man, I'm telling you, her bike is fast but she could take me on a ride anytime!"

"Dude you've only hung around that girl once. Oh, and quick tip, don't fuck her around. Remember, she pretty much got smashed into space and brushed it off like it was nothing. Besides if you fall in love with every girl you meet you might run out." Sun teased before moving in closer, pressing his lips into the taller boy's ear, "And then fall for a guy." He whispered, before pulling back and breaking into a laughing fit.

Neptune, despite his cool demeanour started blushing before attempting to push his friend away who had already nimbly moved. "Whatever man, shut up."

The blond boy returned to his usual way after a minute or two, bounding forward in front of his friend and backpedalling so he could face him. "Oh come on, you haven't thought about this?" He asked, gesturing towards his torso. Neptune looked down and laughed this off.

"Dude, you're such a slut!" He joked

"Me? I'm not trying to sleep with every student at Beacon. Except, you know, Blake. Yang is pretty hot too. Oh, and that quiet guy with the pink eyes, never caught his name."

"Oh, that's Lie Ren. Yeah he's cute. He seems to enjoy reading."

"You have a thing for him too? Told you you're a nerd!"

"Hey! Readers are sexy, you uncultured swine."

"Monkey actually."

"Arguing with you is tiring." Neptune sighed. He knew that Sun would keep this conversation up until they got to their room. If he couldn't get his friend to shut up, then he would just have to hit back with everything he had. "And you like this Ren guy too, that makes you a nerd too then hm?" He teased.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Whatever, you're either a nerd or you're into nerds."

"Well, I'm not arguing with you on that second point am I?"

"Jeez, you're such a flirt!"

"Oh I know, but what're you going to do about it?"

"Dude" Neptune responded, pulling out his weapon from behind him and putting it into it's glaive form. He raised an eyebrow at the Faunus, smirking.

"Fair point."

The two reached their room in a matter of minutes. Once inside, Sun almost instantly started stripping off.

"Dude? The fuck?" Neptune asked, genuinely shocked by his team mate's behaviour.

"Water, I'm soaked. How do you people cope with it?" Sun responded irately as he pulled his jacket off. Neptune couldn't help but admire his body through the wet, white top, which highly amused the excitable boy. "Like what you see?" He asked seductively.

The taller boy was silent for a moment before coming to his senses "Shut the hell up and go and get changed. You're going to catch a cold" He wasn't going to take any of this. He'd let Sun get the better of him once, and he knew that this was just another attempt to seduce him again.

"Hmph, suit yourself." The Faunus boy responded, while removing his top. He now stood in front of the boy wearing nothing but his boxer shorts with a goofy smile on his face. He sauntered off into the bedroom, looking back to find a gawking Neptune which made him chuckle to himself.

Neptune waited for a few minutes before becoming impatient. He paced around the small apartment, trying to keep his mind off the blond boy beyond the door. Finally he gave up waiting. His clothes were soaked through and he was going to catch something at this rate. He walked up to the bedroom door and knocked.

"It's open" Sun's cheery voice replied. The blue haired boy took this as a queue to enter, only to be met by a grinning Faunus boy wearing nothing but the bandages around his legs. Before Neptune could even utter a syllable, he chuckled. "I said the door was open, not that I was dressed. You really need to pay attention."

"Shut up, and go and put something on!" The taller boy shouted, turning a deeper shade of red by the second and trying to avert his eyes from the naked hunter standing before him.

"Nah, I'm good. Why did you come in here anyway?"

"I need to change" Neptune responded bashfully.

Sun scrunched up his face in disapproval and flicked his tail outwards, "Fine, if you have to. I'll turn around for now. Tell me when you're done." He walked up to one of the corners of the room and sat himself on the floor facing it.

Neptune sighed. He guessed that this was probably the most privacy he was going to get for now since he was obviously in a playful mood. He started to undress, firstly taking off his boots, then his jacket. As he removed his various articles of clothing he could hear Sun suppressing laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, removing his tie and letting it drop to the floor. Sun, in his ever enthusiastic voice replied "Oh it's nothing you should worry about." The blue haired boy stopped undressing for a moment and turned his head to the boy, only to remember that he was still completely naked, and turned his head straight back, blushing.

Sun waited patiently facing the wall as his friend undressed. As a Faunus, his superior hearing allowed him to identify each piece of clothing that was being removed. He was simply biding his time. He listened to clunking and shuffling before there was a brief moment when the Faunus knew that he had to act. As quickly as he could, he jumped to his feet and spun around to face a very naked Neptune, who scrambled around and lifted a discarded shirt up to his waist to cover himself up.

"Sun, what the fuck!?"

The blonde haired boy tilted his head in confusion. "What? I see you naked all the time."

"What- Since when?"

"You've seen how well I can climb. You leave your curtains open a lot..."

Neptune gazed at Sun. He must have finally caught on that he was purposely leaving his room exposed. As good a flirt as he was, the boy was terrible when it came to advancing from his words to actions and as a result of this, he set up some subtle hints a few weeks back for his team mate. Of course, he didn't want the Faunus boy to know this. "You've been watching me through a window? for Dust sake!" He said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

The grin on Sun's face told the taller boy all that he needed to know. He started moving closer to Neptune, the look in his eyes shifting from mischief to lust. He caressed the hunter's tanned face, taking in every detail as he did. The look of shock, and then relief on Neptune was encouraging. "You know, all you had to do was say so." He said as his tail cradled around the boy's neck, edging it down so he could lean in for a kiss. Neptune reciprocated, engaging Sun in a passionate tongue twist.

As the two leaned into each other, their hands started exploring each other's body. Neptune couldn't believe this was happening. He had thought having Sun for years, and now here he was, naked in his embrace, arms wrapped around his lower back, grasping passionately. He was growing more aroused by the minute and could feel that his lover was too. He pulled away from the kiss, locking his eyes with the steely grey ones before him. He removed his hands from around Sun's hips and playfully pushed him to the bed, much to the amusement of the smaller boy who landed on his back. Seeing the young hunter in this state sent Neptune insane. He paced over to the bed and threw himself on top of Sun, planting a kiss on his neck. A small moan was all of the encouragement that the blue haired boy needed to continue. He continued kissing and gently biting down on the boy's neck, each times the moans becoming louder but more shallow.

Sun was enjoying himself so much. He had never seen Neptune do anything like this before, and he had never thought that the simple sensation on his neck would feel so good. As he was being marked, he had his arms wrapped tightly around Neptune's torso, pulling him closer in. He noticed that the boy had stopped working on his neck and looked up at the Faunus boy's face with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What've you stopped for?" He asked, slightly concerned at the crooked smile on his lover's face.

"Oh you'll see. I think that you're going to enjoy this. But first, close your eyes." Neptune responded eagerly.

Sun wasn't quite sure about what was going to happen, but Neptune had been his partner in Team SSSN for a while now and knew that he would never harm him, so he complied. As soon as his eyes were closed, he felt the warm presence of the boy leave and heard some shuffling around. It sounded like a drawer opening. It closed a couple of seconds after, followed by a very feint tearing noise, then a light moan from Neptune. He could make out footsteps coming closer and could almost certainly tell that Neptune was standing at the foot of the bed. The next thing he felt was unexpected, an arm running up his leg, but stopping just before his knee. He then felt the bandage around his leg start to come undone. While this was odd to say the least it wasn't exactly bad as there was no injury or anything to hide, it was more for support. Once the bandage had been removed, Sun heard a deep chuckle from the boy he couldn't see. Slowly, he felt Neptune's presence again, as he found himself being kissed on the lips. Neptune pulled away before the shorter boy could do anything else. 'So, this is his idea of teasing' he thought to himself as he felt a hand behind his head raise it from the bed. All of a sudden, he understood what was happening. He was so caught up in his senses that he hardly realised the improvised blindfold being put on him.

"You can open your eyes now."

"No shit." Sun replied sarcastically, "I can't see a thing anyway. So what happens now?"

"Now?" Neptune asked rhetorically, before placing a peck on the boy's lips "Now we have some fun." He said and he gently pushed Sun's head back to the bed. "You trust me?" Sun nodded, shifting himself down the bed and raising his legs, which Neptune took hold of. He knew that he should be worried, he was blindfolded and this was his first time. He didn't quite imagine losing his virginity this way, and also didn't think that his first experience would be with his best friend turned lover. All of these thoughts faded into dust as he got caught up in a deep, loving kiss from Neptune.

Neptune backed up from the kiss and returned to his former position, observing the naked boy at his mercy. He took a deep breath before lining himself up with Sun and gently pushing into him. Both hunters moaned in unison at this new sensation. Neptune went slowly at first, getting Sun used to his size. Neptune took pride in his manhood, being about 7 inches long and having a decent thickness, and knew that he had to go gently.

Sun started writhing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Neptune enter him. He had never felt anything like this before, but it was one of the most euphoric sensations that he had ever felt. He clutched at the sheets as he felt Neptune pushing himself in further until he was fully inside. "A-ah, kiss me." He uttered through his breathlessness. He felt the boy shift himself a little before his neck started getting treatment again. This was almost the breaking point for Sun, who was now speechless, overcome with the burning desire for the blue haired boy.

Neptune was in just as much ecstasy, the plethora of moans from Sun being music to his ears. He started going faster and sliding in and out of him with more force. It wasn't long before Sun started to moan more loudly, and it only took Neptune running his hand up and down his shaft before he yelled. "Oh god, I think I'm going to-" as he came onto his stomach, which in turn made Neptune thrust himself into the boy even harder, letting out a loud gasp as he released his seed.

They both remained his way for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths. Sun was the first to move, removing the bandage from around his eyes and throwing the bandage to the ground. He stared up into Neptune's eyes, still panting slightly, with a goofy smile on his face. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" He asked, half jokingly.

"Because I'm bad at flirting and I didn't know that you were into guys." Neptune smiled back as he pulled out of his new lover, the look of ecstasy still on his face.

"What, so leaving the window in your room exposed was just coincidence was it?"

"Um, yes?"

Sun scoffed, "You're a terrible liar. Come on, we'd better get dressed before Scarlet or Sage walk in. This would be kinda hard to explain."

"Yeah, I don't think your clothes will cover that." the blue haired boy replied while getting off him and pointing to his neck, which was deeply bruised.

"Uh... Blake did it?"

"Slut!"

"Nerd!"


End file.
